


and i get to kiss you, baby (just because i can)

by amessofgaywords



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, LIKE EVER, but it all ends well, disclaimer: kara should not be allowed to write singing telegrams, her obliviousness just got in the way, honestly she planned a really cute day, it be valentine's day in national city, there's a little angst in your fluff and for that i apologize, which means it's time for lena to be the mostest extra-est
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessofgaywords/pseuds/amessofgaywords
Summary: “Hold up. Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers’ girlfriend, emailed Supergirl, asking her to be a singing telegram for Valentine’s Day?” Kara nodded slowly, Alex’s face giving nothing away.The sudden hand that hit her upside the head cleared it up pretty quickly.or lena is that extra girlfriend who decides to plan spectacular romantic singing telegrams for her girlfriend... with her girlfriend's secret identity.





	and i get to kiss you, baby (just because i can)

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day, i suppose. enjoy these two bumbling idiots.
> 
> title from everything by michael bublé.

Lena Luthor was having a bit of a conundrum.

See, she’d already done the flowers. And the unlimited access to her office. And the free, top-notch, permanent wifi and unlimited data plan. And hell, she’d bought her a literal _company _. She was a genius biochemical engineer who owned two Fortune 500 companies and had three PhDs before twenty-five.__

____

But she still could not figure out what to get Kara Danvers for Valentine’s Day.

She knew that Kara liked big, romantic gestures and cheesy gifts wrapped in pink. She knew that her girlfriend adored potstickers and pizza, that any dog could make her smile, and that one of her favorite things to do was pick a random playlist on Spotify and have an impromptu dance party.

She knew that plenty of past partners had tried to do romantic things for Kara. She had once told Lena a harrowing (but surprisingly not very detailed) story of a man who had broken into the theater Hamilton played at and dueled her ex-boyfriend Mon-El with prop pistols (Lena had been quite amused by that, and by the story of Kara punching both of them afterwards).

Even with all of that knowledge, and an IQ high enough to warrant a Mensa certificate at age 13, Lena was stuck.

The trouble was, she was already sort of an extra bitch (or so Sam and Jess called her, she wasn’t sure the expletive was necessary) in day-to-day life. It wasn’t really that she was over the top, per say. She just liked doing nice things for people, and was possibly not entirely conscious about the amount of money it took to do so. So, by the time February rolled around, she had exhausted all of the romantic gesture options, and was now staring at a blank piece of paper titled “Valentine’s Day Ideas” with a distinct furrow in her brow.

The evening would be simple: Lena had bought out one of Kara’s favorite restaurants for the evening and instructed the chef to prepare pizza potstickers according to Kara’s eclectic tastes (and a side kale salad for herself). She had also purchased what was probably (read: definitely) an exorbitant number of red roses to decorate Kara’s apartment with, a fairly indecent but very attractive deep green dress, and a slightly ridiculous pair of fuzzy handcuffs that she knew Kara would laugh at (but maybe also not be opposed to using? Hey, a girl could dream).

The morning, even, would go over well. Lena was planning on sleeping over the night before, with the intent to get up early and prepare Kara a stack of chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of hearts, along with a flavor of coffee she’d developed herself that tasted like mint chip ice cream.

Really, it was just the rest of the day that was troubling her.

Lena wanted to give Kara the full-day Valentine’s experience. From what she had heard, Kara hadn’t dated much in high school, and her and James hadn’t lasted long enough for the so-called day of love (and really, she wouldn’t be surprised if Mon-El hadn’t known the day existed in the first place). She herself hadn’t really done much for the holiday. Veronica wasn’t one for romance, and she had spent so much of her relationship with Jack trying to convince herself that she actually _was _capable of feeling something for him that most potentially intimate moments were ruined by her spontaneously bursting into tears (god bless that poor man, what _had _she put him through?).____

_____ _

Therefore, not only did she not have experience in this sort of thing, but she had the added pressure of being perfect for Kara’s first real Valentine’s Day.

And she was swiftly running out of time.

“Miss Luthor, your one thirty’s going to be a little late. Should I tell him to- oh. Are you alright?”

It was a valid question, considering Lena’s head was currently face-down on her desk, forehead pressed to the cool metal surface. A long groan was her only response.

“You know what, I’ll push back the one thirty.” Jess turned to leave, but Lena stopped her.

“Jess, hypothetical for you.” She raised her head, resting her chin pitifully in her hand.

“Yes, Miss Luthor?” Jess turned off her tablet and moved closer, a smile playing on her lips. She loved it when her boss asked her hypotheticals, they usually produced hot gossip.

“Say, you have a girlfriend. And it’s Valentine’s Day-”

“Wait, hold on. How long have you been together? Is she older or younger? What does she look like?”

Lena quirked a brow. “A few months, maybe three. She’s two years older. Blonde hair, blue eyes, strong arms.”

Jess nods, satisfied. “Right, okay. So, you have a girlfriend…”

“Yes. And you like her. A lot. It’s startlingly close to love and you’re sort of terrified because you normally don’t feel things this strongly and you’re a little afraid you’re going to push her away one day-” Lena cuts herself off, cheeks red. “Sorry. I’ve digressed. Anyway, you really like her, and she’s never really had a proper Valentine’s Day before, and you want to make this perfect for her. What would you do?”

Jess thinks for a moment. “You have a dinner plan, I assume.” Lena glares. “Hypothetically, of course.”

“Yes, in this _hypothetical _scenario, there is a dinner plan.”__

____

“And she’s not averse to cheesy things?”

“No. She’s a giant cheeseball.” A fond smile crosses Lena’s face.

Jess taps her chin with her stylus, concentrating. “Well, _hypothetically _, I would do something sweet and small. Something that you two share a connection in. It seems like you’ve got the romantic part down, so maybe something she can laugh at, but sincere all the same?”__

____

Suddenly, Lena’s face lights up. “I think I have an answer to my… very hypothetical question,” she catches herself. “Thank you, Jess. You’ve been very helpful.”

“Anytime.” Jess turns to leave. “Oh, and I hope you and Kara have a good time tomorrow night.”

“Jess!” Lena splutters as the cackling secretary shuts the door.

\---

Kara Danvers is… actually pretty surprised when she gets a notification on her Supergirl phone around noon the day before Valentine’s Day.

The Supergirl phone, Alex instructed when she handed it to her, was strictly meant to alert her when the DEO needed her. It looked exactly like her Kara Danvers phone, so not to arouse suspicion, and was programmed with two numbers: Alex’s and the DEO’s.

Admittedly, Kara also set up notifications for the Supergirl Instagram account that she was definitely not supposed to have, but her whole _thing _was that she was a public figure, and public figures were supposed to interact with their fans, right?__

____

And maybe she had opened a Supergirl email account too, just for fun. Just to see what people would send her.

After about a week of having that account, Kara had seen enough dick pics for a lifetime, so she got Winn to bury the address in her account and hide the URLs or whatever it was he had done. She hasn’t heard from her “adoring public” in months, and despite the occasional call of duty, her Supergirl phone has remained resolutely quiet.

But she’s not doing anything right now but browsing Netflix, and she’s sort of curious, so she leans over to check the notification.

She almost breaks the phone when she sees the sender.

 _To: supergirlofficial@gmail.com_  
_From: lluthor@lcorp.nc.com_  
_Subject: Business Inquiry_

____

__

_Hello Supergirl,_

__

_I hope this request doesn’t come across as strange, but I believe that our interests are in a similar enough nature that you might find it sufficient for your attention, or even amusing._

__

_As you are most likely aware, Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, and in the nature of such an event, I am in the midst of planning a few romantic gestures for my girlfriend, Kara Danvers, whom I understand you also know quite well. ___

__

__

__

Kara tries her hardest not to scream. _Lena’s planning something romantic for me? ___

____

____

Oh, Rao.

The email continues.

_I would hope this doesn’t seem odd, given what you know of Kara, but I believe she would like something fun and carefree, and earlier today, I had a conversation with my secretary that led me to believe a singing telegram might be a good idea. Ironically, of course._

__

__

_My secretary also urged me to base this gift around something me and Kara connect over, and I thought that Supergirl would suffice._

__

_I know you must be terribly busy, and this definitely doesn’t come close to saving the world from an alien invasion on your list of priorities, but I was wondering if you might consider helping me by being a singing telegram for Kara. If this is something you have any interest in, please email me back at this address before noon tomorrow._

__

_Please, Supergirl. If not for me, then for Kara._

__

_Sincerely, with best wishes,_  
_Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp ___

____

__

__

Kara is, honestly, dumbstruck. She reads the email. She reads it again. She goes over the last sentence a few times.

She picks up her personal phone and dials her sister. 

“Alex,” she says, a little breathless. “I need help.”

\---

Alex enters Kara’s apartment guns blazing. “What did she do?”

Kara frowns. “What did who do?”

“Lena,” Alex prompts in an exasperated tone. “What did Lena do?”

“Oh!” Kara shakes her head. “She didn’t do anything. Well, she did, but not on purpose. And not to harm me! No, nothing like that. It’s just… well, it’s complicated.”

Alex looks about ready to burst. “Well, then explain it to me.”

Kara stammers, wide-eyed, fear coming off of her like steam (Alex was just that terrifying). “Well, um, you – you see, it’s pretty, um, it’s pr-pretty funny actually…”

“Kara…”

“Lena found my Supergirl email and now she wants me to be a singing telegram for Valentine’s Day! For me! Myself!” It came out in a rush, and Kara watched anxiously as Alex processed her word vomit.

“Hold up. Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers’ girlfriend, emailed Supergirl, asking her to be a singing telegram for Valentine’s Day?” Kara nodded slowly, Alex’s face giving nothing away. 

The sudden hand that hit her upside the head cleared it up pretty quickly.

“You idiot!” Alex glares. “Why do you even have a Supergirl email, anyway?”

Kara braces herself for another hit (even though it doesn’t really hurt). “To interact with my adoring public?”

Alex shakes her head. After a moment of silence, she asks, “how many dick pics did you get?”

“Too many.”

“Huh.”  
  
Alex kicks her feet around for a moment, arms crossed, before running a hand through her hair with a sigh. “Okay. So, Lena wants to hire you for a singing telegram for Valentine’s Day. We can pull this off.”

Kara narrows her eyes. “How?”

Alex shrugs. “Easy. We whip up some lyrics, send them to her for approval, and then we just… wait. Pretend you actually got… wooed, or whatever, and then everything’s fine, and she forgets about this.”

Kara sighs, picking at her countertop. “It’s better than nothing.”

Alex nods. “And, if worse comes to worse, we call J’onn in for a little double duty.”

Kara muffles a snort. “He would hate us.”

Alex gives her a withering look. “Sometimes we have to sacrifice things for the greater good, Kara.”

\---

After much deliberation on the sisters’ part, an email is drafted, revised, and sent:

_To: lluthor@lcorp.nc.com_  
_From: supergirlofficial@gmail.com_  
_Subject: Re: Business Inquiry_

____

____

__

__

_I would love to help you out! Any friend of Kara’s is a friend of mine, Miss Luthor!_

__

__

_Here are some lyrics I wrote up. Are these okay? (note: set to the tune of Can’t Feel My Face by the Weeknd)_

__

__

_It’s Valentine’s Day so I want to say_  
_A sweet message_  
_From your girlfriend_

_____ _

_____ _

_Lena Luthor wanted me to say_  
_That she likes you_  
_And you’re super!_

_____ _

_____ _

_And then I’ll strike a cheesy pose!_

__

__

_Is there anything else I should include? I’ll be visiting Kara at her apartment at 2 tomorrow._

__

__

_Supergirl ___

__

__

__

__

\---

_To: supergirlofficial@gmail.com_  
_From: lluthor@lcorp.nc.com_  
_Subject: Re: Business Inquiry_

____

____

__

__

_Supergirl,_

__

__

_That message is lovely. They do say brevity is the soul of wit, after all._

__

__

_Yes, a box of chocolates and an order of potstickers will do. I’ll have my driver leave them at the front desk for you to pick up._

__

__

_And thank you again for doing this. It means the world to me. I won’t forget it._

__

__

_Sincerely,_  
_Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp ___

____

____

__

__

\---

When Lena opens the door to Kara the night of Valentine’s Day, there’s no point in pretending there’s any breath left in her body.

Kara is standing there in crisp, black suit pants and a matching jacket, outfit complete with a fitted white shirt and skinny black tie, hanging loosely from her front. Lena swallows, hard, when she catches sight of the tensing muscles of Kara’s forearms through her suit.

“You look lovely.” Lena doesn’t think her slinky green dress even compares, but she still accepts the roses Kara hands her with a smile. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, I am.” Kara offers her arm, which Lena accepts with a giddy laugh (everything about Kara makes her laugh, or smile, or some other mirthful emotion that hadn’t been present in her life until the blonde showed up).

They take Lena’s car to the restaurant. It’s a lovely drive, both of them talking over their days, and conversation is smooth and gentle. By the time they’re sitting down, some of Lena’s anxieties about this date have soothed, and she’s gotten comfortable enough with the rapid pounding of her heart whenever Kara moves that she can at least focus on the menu.

Once the waiter has taken their drink orders, Lena scans the entrée choices nonchalantly. “So… I heard you got a visit from a certain caped crusader this afternoon?”

“Yeah… Lena, about that…” Kara seems nervous, and Lena’s head snaps up.

“Oh. Oh, god. That sounded like a bad thing. Oh my lord, you hated it, didn’t you?” She closes her eyes and knocks her head back. “Jess told me it was a good idea but I know I should never believe her about anything and –”

“Lena.” The Luthor’s eyes open abruptly. Kara’s got her hands up in a defensive position, eyes wide, head shaking. “No, it’s not about that. The idea was great, it’s just…” she sighs, and runs a hand through her hair, and Lena swallows hard at the action and the tension in the air. “It’s just that I didn’t actually… get the singing telegram.”

Lena narrows her eyes. “It was Supergirl, wasn’t it? I wondered if she could be trusted. I’m going to have to have words with her – Wait, how did you know it was a singing telegram if you didn’t get it?”

Kara sighs deeply. “That’s what I’m trying to say. Lena, I’m… it’s me.”

And then she removes her glasses, and Lena’s brain goes haywire.

On some subconscious level, she probably always knew (now that she was thinking about it, it wasn’t hard to catch the signs). Between the slip-ups and the constant disappearances, and the unflinching belief in her personal innocence and well-being, there was definitely something going on there. 

And as much as she wanted to say it was all right, to go on with their dinner like nothing happened, she couldn’t. Because all she could feel was the hot tears in the corners of her eyes, and the mounting pressure in her chest, and all she could think were the words _she never trusted you anyway. ___

____

____

And it hurts. A sting, a pulsing cut that draws blood straight from her heart.

She pauses. Tries not to cry, to call back Lillian’s instructional training and take a deep breath. Composes herself. “I think we should go home.”

Kara’s face falls. It’s so obvious, and Lena feels another sting of pain in her chest.

She gets up, goes to the bar to pay for their drinks, and by the time she gets to the door Kara’s already there, holding her coat and purse and looking like she wants to throw herself into a sacrificial fire (considering, that probably wouldn’t do much – a pile of kryptonite shards is more like it).

The drive to Lena’s is tense.

And then they’re in the elevator and the pressure behind her eyes is back and then she’s unlocking the door and they’re inside and everything is silent.

And then she’s crying, falling on the couch, and everything is ruined.

“Lena? Oh, no, Lena, please…” Kara stands awkwardly beside her, moving to wrap an arm around her shoulders before suddenly snapping back and moving away. “Sorry. You probably don’t want me to touch you.”

That right there, the little way Kara cares about what she wants no matter what, eases the sting a little. 

“Why?” Lena manages to get out through her tears. “Why wouldn’t you have told me? When we became friends? When we kissed?” She can feel her pain falling down her cheeks, watery and hot, and Kara steps forward tentatively to brush the tears away. “Why didn’t you trust me?”

Kara kneels to her level. “I always trusted you, Lena.”

“Then why?”

Kara looks right in her eyes. “You are not your brother.”

It’s not an answer, and Lena frowns. “What?”

“You have been hurt so much by people around you, especially by my family, and I guess… I guess I just wanted to not be that for you. I wanted to have a relationship outside of all that. I wanted to be us, not them. I wanted you to see me as Kara, not Superman, just like I saw you as Lena, and not Lex."

Lena sniffles pathetically. “I’ve always seen you just as Kara.”

“I guess I was just a giant idiot then, wasn’t I?” Kara looks like she’s about to cry, with big, sad, eyes, and all Lena feels is appreciation and pathetic love for this puppy dog in front of her. 

(Yes, it’s love. And she can admit it now.)

“Well, then, get up here and kiss me, you giant idiot.” Lena tugs Kara closer to her and plants a firm kiss on her lips.

It’s the kind of kiss they haven’t made too many of yet, full of pain and longing and a strong resilience, the kind that says _we’re going to do this; no matter what, we’ll make it through. _But it’s a kiss full of hope, and it blooms in Lena’s chest like the roses on her kitchen counter.__

____

____

It feels good knowing it’s not their last.

When Kara finally pulls back, a hidden something shining in her eyes, Lena chuckles wetly. “God, I’ve ruined Valentine’s Day, haven’t I?”

“Not at all,” Kara smiles, and it’s so genuine that Lena has to smile too. “We can have Valentine’s Day right here.”

So that’s how they end up on the couch, watching the _Great British Baking Show _, wearing pajamas (Lena has Kara’s tie strung around her neck at the blonde’s insistence. She thinks she looks stupid, Kara thinks she looks adorable).__

____

____

Lena is halfway through raising a soy nugget to her mouth when she thinks of something absolutely _horrible _.__

____

____

“No. Oh, no.”

“What?” Kara questions around the four potstickers in her mouth. 

“I asked _you _… to prepare a singing telegram… _for yourself _.” Kara snorts, and Lena glares. “It’s not funny!”____

_____ _

_____ _

“It kind of is, though.”

“No, it’s highly embarrassing.” Lena crosses her arms and huffs petulantly.

“I thought it was kind of sweet, you know. How much you wanted to make me happy.” Kara scoots closer to Lena on the couch, draping an arm over her shoulders, and Lena leans into the embrace. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kara swallows her food. “For the record, if I _wasn’t _Supergirl, and she came to serenade me for Valentine’s Day on behalf of my beautiful girlfriend, I would be ecstatic.”__

____

____

Lena snorts. “Noted. I’ll buy a costume and do it myself next time.”

“I’d love that.” Kara says, and there’s a moment of… something, before she clears her throat and says, “As much as I love you, actually.”

Lena whips her head towards Kara. “You love me?” She says it softly, quietly, just in case she’s wrong. It’s something she learned early on: the less impact your words make, the easier it is to take them back.

But Kara’s got this look on her face, and Lena doesn’t think she should take them back after all. “ _Rao _, yes.”__

____

____

Lena’s grin lights up the apartment, and her kiss, in Kara’s opinion, tastes like the sun. “I love you too,” she whispers against her lips, and Kara couldn’t stop herself from kissing her if she tried.

When they finally pull away to finish their food, Lena stares deadpan at the TV and says “but if you ever write me love poetry to the tune of The Weeknd songs, I’ll revoke that statement.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @amessofgaywords on twitter if you like.


End file.
